The Bonds of Friendship
by LupinLover99
Summary: remus and sirius get into a quarrel at Grimmauld Place and they both suffer reprucussions. NOT SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

**"The Bonds of Friendship"**

**By: LupinLover99**

**Rating: PG because G sounds dumb**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius or Remus or Grimmauld Place. Oh how I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: The Quarrel**

**Remus' POV **

**It was a cold Saturday in October. Sirius and I were all alone at Grimmauld Place, given the fact that Harry was at school and everyone in the order had more important things to do. So, we decided to stay in and clean the awful place. I vacuumed the upstairs and he vacuumed the downstairs with barely a word to each other. There was nothing to say. But, then we got into a friendly conversation about my favorite subject, history. **

**Sirius and I had not been exactly friendly for about a month. I don't know why but Sirius was distancing himself from pretty much everybody nowadays. I think he was afraid someone was going to die any day now and he didn't want the pain to be too rough. **

**Anyway, we were talking about the war while sweeping the kitchen and cleaning the chandeliers. World War II, actually. And we got around to the fact that America helped England a bit. Here's how it went. **

"**Well, America really saved out butts, you've go to admit that." he said. **

**"Yeah, they saved France's butts too." I replied. **

**"But at least we're grateful." He said. I stopped in mid-sweep. **

**"What does that mean?" **

**"Well, I just mean that, uh, France is pretty ignorant and it's wrong to not be grateful." **

**"Yes, it is wrong but surely you're not saying—"**

**"I hate the French. They're so stuck-up and snobby!"**

**"I am half French Sirius."**

**"You are???" **

**"Yeah, why do you think I spoke French to annoy you guys at Hogwarts?"**

**"I don't know…..you were smart! I figured you'd learned it somewhere."**

**"So, in short, you think I'm a snob?"**

**"If the shoe fits," he mumbled. **

**"What??"**

**"Well, you are half French so you must be at least half snob."**

**"I can't believe this! We've known each for almost 20 years and you bring this up now?"**

**"Well, you started it with your dumb war talk!"**

**"It is not dumb!" I hesitated. "If it's so dumb, why did you join in the conversation?"**

**"I didn't want you to sound like you were talking to yourself. You already look like one of those nutters with a hundred cats with all those scratches on your face!"**

**"Tu es bête! Et trés parasseux! Et un riche snob!!!"**

**"Insult me in a language I understand you git!"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because it…" I could almost see the gears in his head thinking of a reason. "It's not fair!"**

**"You are childish Sirius. I have yet to see the day you grow up."**

**"Well I have yet to see the day you get a paying job!"**

**I blanched, how could he bring that up now? "You know very well the reason I don't have a job certainly isn't because I don't look for one!"**

**"Fine, but I know why they won't give you one! You're a smelly old werewolf!"**

**I felt as though someone had stuck a knife straight through my heart. I lunged at him and we fell down the stairs, locked in combat. I tried hitting anything I could reach on his body. But he was stronger and he threw me off. I ran back at him and sunk my fist into his stomach. He fell back. **

**"Oh, regardé le pauvre, peu chien!"**

**"I hate that language you prat!"**

**"I don't care!"**

**"I…. I… I hate you!"**

**I didn't know what else to do but stand there in shock. **

**"Get out of my house." He said, pointing in the direction of the door.**

**"You must be joking."**

**"No joke. Get out you…..you…" he looked as though he was struggling with himself to say it or not, but he did. "….you werewolf!" **

**I walked numbly up the stairs in disbelief and packed up my things. I came down about fifteen minutes later and Sirius was sitting in an armchair near the front door with his arms crossed. **

**"What? Waiting for me?"**

**"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that the handle is silver."**

**I cringed. Silver could kill a werewolf if given in big doses. But I wanted so much to get out of this house, so I pulled my sleeve over my hand and grabbed the doorknob. Immediately, I felt as though I could have fainted on the spot but I swung the door open and rushed out. I did not think we'd ever become enemies. We had been the Marauders! What had gone wrong? **

**A/N: Second chapter soon as possible. Let me know if this is any good at all or if I'm just wasting my time. **


	2. worrying and bleeding

"**The Bonds of Friendship"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. THIS IS NOT SLASH! But is sort of a loose cannon. Anything can happen in this story, as people have told me that it's insanity in their reviews. saracasm: Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it: end of sarcasm Sheesh. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Sirius' POV **

**I was so ticked off when Remus left. I hadn't really meant for him to leave. I thought the silver handle thing would have stopped him from leaving. But it didn't. When I said 'get out', I was mad and being rash. I'm such an idiot. That's all I ever do, mess up. I wish I had never been born so that all these people could just be rid of me. I flung myself onto the couch and began crying. **

**Then, without warning, there was a loud, CRACK. Someone had just apparated into the house. I turned to see Mad-Eye Moody standing by the front closet, looking around. **

**"Is Remus here?" he asked.**

**"No." I mumbled through the pillows. "Why?"**

**"Well, I have a message for him."**

**"Why would anyone want to give a message to a smelly old werewolf?"**

**"Hey now! That's not the Sirius I know. What's wrong?"**

**"Lupin and I had a fight and I threw him out."**

**"Oh, you mean," he began, a small smile forming on his face. ",The same Lupin you have a fight with every month? The same Lupin that you throw out every month and the same Lupin who comes back every month?"**

**I glared at him and he glared back and finally I said, "Yea, that Lupin."**

**"He'll come back, Sirius, don't worry. It wastes time."**

**Yeah, good old Moody. **

**Remus' POV**

**I had not walked far when my feet began to ache. I sat down on someone's curb to rest and thought about what had happened. Sirius had thrown me out. My best friend had thrown me out of his house. Well, when someone shows you what they're like, you should believe them. So, I decided to find new residence. I thought about Tonks' since we had been going out for a while, (A/N: treat for NT/RL fans), but I didn't want to burden her. Then I thought of Moody's and Kingsley's and even Hogwarts. I thought myself stupid until I realized that the full moon was in three days and no one would want me to stay with them, lest their furniture be torn to shreds. So, I decided to check into a hotel and find a shack or forest to transform. **

**It was only one day to the full moon and I sat in my cheap, drafty hotel room. A blanket wrapped around my thin shoulders as shivers racked my body. I sneezed violently and began to cough. Why had I not gone to Tonks'? **

**Sirius' POV **

**I checked the calendar and it confirmed my worst fear. Today was the full moon and I didn't know where on God's green earth Remus was. It was driving me crazy. The only time I hadn't been with him for transformations were those years I was in Azkaban. I told myself I would never let him go through it alone again. And here we were. Where the heck was he? I paced the floor. Sat on the couch and reread the messages from Kingsley and Dumbledore and even Tonks saying that he wasn't with them. Tonks was beside herself with worry. Almost as much as I was. I hoped to God that he was okay. **

**Remus' POV**

**I was lying on a forest floor. I barely remembered getting to the forest. I felt blood leaking out of my various wounds, taking my energy with it. I figured I had a few broken bones and something of a concussion because I was having trouble thinking straight. The wolf must have been doubly angry last night because Padfoot wasn't there to stop him from hurting himself. I lay there, not knowing what would happen to me, wondering if anyone even missed me. As my vision went black, I uttered one last word through my parched lips, "Sirius…." **

**A/N: what do you think of this? Should I even continue? I apologize for the so-called insanity of last chapter. I had to lead up to this chapter somehow. I think this chapter is better. Well, review me. And if Padfoot and Prongs are reading, HI!!! REVIEW ME!!!!! Next chapter as soon as can be expected with school and what-not. **


	3. author note

**A/N:** well, I just had to say thank you so very very much. I was in a horrible mood yesterday as I wrote the second chapter of "the Bonds of Friendship" because of all the rude reviews, ya know? Well, I got about seven reviews this morning and they were all saying that they loved it! Ah, the fans have come back to me!!! So, I would just like to thank Lira Neflin, Maraudersfangurl,(ESPECIALLY YOU GIRL! YOU ROCK!), and Segreti. I owe you guys a lot. Fanfiction was losing it's glitter because of all the flames and you brought me back up. Thanks so so much! Read on!


	4. i made the journey for you

**"The Bonds of Friendship"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Remus, or Sirius, or anything. J.K. Rowling the genius owns it all. LOL. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Sirius' POV **

**I was so anxious the next morning that I couldn't even eat breakfast. Poor Remus was somewhere out there, in pain, maybe dying and I didn't know where he was. It infuriated me. Moody, Kingsley and Tonks were over for a meeting. And, unfortunately, Snape was due for a visit that afternoon. That greasy git didn't deserve to be in the Order, but I had to hold my tongue or be reprimanded like a child. **

**"Where do you think he is?" Tonks said, sounding as though she had a bad head cold. **

**"I don't know." Said Moody. "He could be anywhere and we have no clues at all."**

**"You don't think Voldemort got him…" Kingsley said.**

**I stood up quickly. Everyone looked in my direction. "Sirius," Tonks began. "It's okay…"**

**"No! It's not! Don't you get it? Remus is out there alone. And you're not doing anything! You should be out in the streets, looking for him!"**

**"Why aren't you looking Black?" Moody said probably just to annoy me. **

**"I WOULD BE!" I burst out. "But the stupid Ministry has a price on my head and if I so much as put a toe outside this street, they'll snatch me up and I'll be Dementor food!" **

**They all stared at me, as though unable to believe it was me. I was not going to let them see me cry after that outburst. I stormed out of the room, kicking a chair down on my way out. I ran upstairs and went to the room I was keeping Buckbeak in. he wouldn't care if I cried. I broke down and sobbed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remus' POV **

**I don't know how I did it, but I somehow managed to drag myself off the forest floor, find my wand and heal my wounds as much as possible. My only option was to go back to Grimmauld Place. But I was afraid Sirius wouldn't have me. He might still be mad. So I limped along the streets of London and found my way to Diagon Alley. Blundering along the streets, past shops and diners, I ran headlong into Minerva McGonagall. From my school days, I still had the urge to call her 'Professor'. But I remembered we were both adults and addressed her like one, "Hello Minerva."**

**"Remus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What happened to your cloak?"**

**I looked down, my cloak was ripped, pretty much to shreds and I had forgotten. I looked up at her.**

**"Full moon."**

**"Oh dear."**

**I sneezed. She rushed toward me and put a hand to my forehead. "Remus, you are burning up!"**

**"Oh, don't be silly," I said, trying to look stronger than I felt. Truth be told, I was feeling rather dizzy but I didn't want any more pity. From anyone. "I'll be just fine. Must be normal."**

"**Where will you stay? I can offer you a room at my place if you wanted…."**

**I put a hand up to stop her. "Minerva, please. No more sympathy. I am a grown man. I should begin to live like one. Please, don't even offer."**

**"Sirius is worried sick about you, you know." She said suddenly. "Nymphadora as well." I blanched, poor Tonks. But I could not go back, could I?**

**"Minerva, I…." **

**"You really should go back. If for nothing else, to stop that poor girl's worrying."**

**I sighed. I could not bear to have Tonks suffer on a count of me. "All right. I will go."**

**"Do you need a lift or…. something? Anything?"**

**"No, no, I will go on foot. I need the exercise anyway."**

**She looked me up and down. "You need food more than exercise."**

**I admit it, I was skin and bones. But I decided to make the journey. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, it turned out I was as sick as Minerva had prescribed, if not sicker. My fever began to worsen and I developed a horrible cough. This was not normal moon sickness. I didn't understand. But I had my mind set to the task. I was going to get to Grimmauld Place if it killed me. And the way I was going, it might. **

**I reached Sirius' house after day and a half of walking. It hurt to breathe and I was seeing things that were most definitely not there. My dead parents, James and Lily. It was horrible. But I continued on and finally, I was on his street. I thought hard about what this place was, it took a while, as I couldn't really think straight, but after a while, the house appeared and I shuffled up the walk, up the stairs to the door. I gave the door a tap with the snake doorknocker and realized too late it was silver. Pure, sterling silver. Immediately my head began to fog. I could barely see but I could just make out Sirius coming to the door. He said something I couldn't hear, and then everything went black. **

**A/N: wow. What a writing frenzy I've had this week! Please review! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Lin, AKA Prongs because she wanted something to do on the Internet. So read this chapter Lin! LOL. **


	5. caring for remus

"**The Bonds of Friendship"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, surely not Remus, no matter how I may like him. But if I did own him and he was sick like in this chapter, I would be nursing him back to health. What fun! Thanks for all your reviews! Luv ya! **

**Chapter 4: caring for Remus**

**Sirius' POV:**

"**Oh my God, Remus!" I cried. He slumped forward into my arms, clearly unconscious. "It's Remus! He touched the silver, come help me!"**

**Kingsley and Tonks came quickly with Moody stumping along behind them. **

"**Oh my god," said Tonks, her eyes tearing up. "Is he…. you know?"**

"**Almost." Said Kingsley, taking Remus' pulse.**

"**Come on, let's get him to the couch." I said. I put my arms under his shoulders and Kingsley grabbed his feet. We carried him into the sitting room and laid him gently on the couch. I stood back to examine him a bit. His face was a grayish-blue, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow and faint. I also noticed the numerous amount of scratches and bruises on his visible skin. He was sweating and when I put my hand to his forehead, I felt that he was burning up. **

"**What do we do?" said Tonks, tears streaming down her face. **

"**Maybe St. Mungo's will do a house call?" asked Moody. **

"**Not for a werewolf." Said Kingsley.**

"**He's right, there's only one person who can help him now." I said, and went to the fireplace to call Dumbledore. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A few hours later, the best nurse in the world was in my house. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over the deadly sick Remus Lupin. She had said that he had a fever of 104, some breathing problems, a few broken ribs and the fever was probably caused by an infection from one of his numerous cuts. He was in bad shape. She had gotten rid of the problem that he'd touched the silver with an injection of some of her secret silver-countering medicine. **

**I was worried out of my mind, only second to Tonks. I was way guiltier then she was though. She hadn't thrown him out of the house and said such horrible things to him. She hadn't forced him to spend the full moon in some drafty hotel and catch this bloody virus. I felt horrible. **

**Moody caught me talking to him one night. "He can't hear you, you know." He had said.**

**"How do you know? Maybe he can, maybe if he knows I'm sorry it'll give him the will to live. Just maybe…."**

**Moody walked out and I continued. "Remus? Moony? I miss you. Tonks misses you too. Though I reckon she mostly misses those lonely nights upstairs, right? Heh…I want you to know that I apologize for everything I said to you that day. I never should have gotten so mad; I never should have thrown you out either. It all comes back to my stupid idiotic self. It's all my fault."**

**A/N: that's all I got! For now. Please review! **


End file.
